finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy V statuses
This is a list of all statuses in Final Fantasy V. List of Statuses Near Death Near Death is the status given to characters whose current HP is less than 1/8 of their Max HP. *The Knight's Cover ability protects critical party members from physical attacks, as long as it is from the enemy and not from a party member. *The Mystic Knight's Magic Shell creates a magic barrier that absorbs magical attacks when in a critical state. *The Geomancer's Gaia can summon a twister (it has the same effect as Maelstrom) on the second world at normal terrain (this ability is useful against the Kuza Beast). Blind The player is able to make use of this status, by casting Flash, attacking enemies with a Darkness Bow, or via some other methods, such as mix skills. A character under Blind has their Hit Rate reduced to a quarter and cannot use the Aim ability. *Inflicted by: Flash, Rainbow Wind, Needle, Skunk, Leaf Dance, Dust Storm, Dark Sigh, Dark Gas, Darkness Bow, Grand Cross *Cured by: Heal, Medicine, Nightingale, Cure Blind, Pancea, Eyedrop, Mantra, Pray *Immunity granted by: Ribbon, Silver Specs, Bone Mail, Zombie status Zombie Zombie is inflicted by several enemy attacks. The player loses control of characters inflicted with Zombie, and they automatically attack any random target. The game ends if all characters are zombies. If the status is inflicted to a hiding character, it will result in a bug. Characters inflicted with Zombie status have green skin, solid white eyes and zero HP. They are immune to most damage, and equipping a zombified character with the Healing Staff will make him randomly heal party members. This is not to be mistaken for the "Undead" status, which can be obtained by using certain equipment or using the Necromancer job. Zombied characters are immune to the Blind, Poison, Float, Mini, Toad, Petrify, and Death statuses. Poison A character inflicted with Poison will lose HP equal to their Max HP/16. Outside of battle, every step taken will result in the Poisoned character losing HP equal to Max HP/64. A character under Stop will not take damage from Poison. Float Float protects the party from hazards on the map and Earth damage. It is acquired from the Time Mage's Float spell. The Mix item Levisalve (Levitate in the PS version) casts Float on the entire party, and can be mixed from a Phoenix Down and Holy Water. The Blue Magic spell Mighty Guard also casts the status. Mini The Blue Magic spell Lilliputian Lyric and the White Magic spell Mini are the only means of inflicting Mini on a character. The formula for how Mini works is as follows: *Defense = 0, Evade% = Evade% * 2 * Damage = (3 - Target Defense) * M * M = (Strength*Level)/128 + 2 or Monster Attack Multiplier Toad Toad-afflicted characters cannot cast spells and their attack is pitiful - but may also inflict Toad on their target. Toad-afflicted characters have different sprites for the battle screen and the field map. The formula for how the Toad status works is as follows. *Defense = 0, Evade% = 0, Magic Defense = 0 * Damage = (3 - Target Defense) * M * M = (Strength*Level)/128 + 2 or Monster Attack Multiplier Petrify Characters with Petrify set are considered 'dead', and a party of four statues equals a Game Over. Petrified characters keep their HP score, but can no longer act, nor can they Cover for other allies. Petrified targets cannot be attacked by conventional attacks; only those that are specifically designed to be able to hit characters with Petrify can be directed at them. Monsters with Petrify set are just killed, and cannot be healed. Petrify lingers after battle. KO *KO'd units will have all statuses removed excluding Blind, Mini, and Toad. Death Image (2) Image (2) sets up a duplicate target that causes the next two physical attacks that would otherwise hit, miss. When Image is successful in helping avoid a physical attack, it will remove one image and become Image (1). The command Image, Kiss Of Blessing and the Blink spell set up two Images. The Image status wears off after battle. Image (1) After losing one "image" from Image (2), it will become Image (1). Image (1) sets up one duplicate target that causes one physical attack that would otherwise hit, miss. When Image is successful in helping avoid a physical attack, it will be removed. The Mirage Vest only gives a single Image. The Image status wears off after battle. Silence *Black Magic, White Magic, Time Magic, Summon, Spellblade, and Sing are all unusable. Blue Magic is unaffected as well as magic used through weapons. Enemy spells are considered Blue Magic and thus are unaffected by Silence. Berserk Berserked characters or monsters will deal 50% increased damage with their normal physical attacks, but are forced to execute a basic physical attack every turn. Berserked targets are immune to the effects of Confuse and Flirt and the Lilith Rod, nor can they be the victim of Control. Berserked characters will not Cover for other allies. Monsters will not counter attacks when Berserked, but characters with Counter set may still. Kiss Of Blessing ignores Berserk immunity. Berserk wears off automatically. Confuse *Confused unit with White Magic, Black Magic, or Red Magic can attempt to cast a random spell on a party member (healing spells are cast on the enemy party). *Confused unit cannot Evade attacks nor can they use the Cover ability. *Confused enemy units will attempt to use an ability that they would normally appear while under the Controlled status. Paralyze Paralyzed targets cannot act, nor will they Cover for other allies. The duration of Paralyze depends on the attack setting it. A Paralyzed target cannot avoid physical attacks, not even with the help of Elven Mantles, Main Gauches, or Aegis Shields. Paralyze wears off automatically. Sleep Sleeping targets cannot act. The duration of Sleep depends on the attack setting it. A Sleeping target cannot avoid attacks, not even with the help of Elven Mantles, Main Gauches, or Aegis Shields. Sleeping creatures automatically wake up when they take physical damage, but not from magical damage. The only two exceptions are Mineuchi and the last two hits of Rapid-Fire. Sleeping characters will not Cover for other allies. Sleep wears off automatically. Aging Characters under the influence of Old will see their stats gradually deteriorate to 1; their level will remain the same. Monsters will have their level and agility gradually sink to 1 for all purposes; attacks that check for level will look at this deteriorating level. Old lasts the entire battle until cured, but is automatically removed at the end of battle. Level 2 Old ignores Old immunity. Regen Regen periodically regenerates HP based on your Level and Stamina; skills that raise level or stamina also boost the HP healed by Regen. Regen will not heal a character with Stop status. Dragon Armor ignores Regen immunity. Invul Invul is a status only granted to Necrophobe until the player destroys all four of the Barriers, which removes the status. Slow Causes the ATB bar from both characters and monsters to take twice as long to fill. Mutually exclusive with Haste; Slow is removed when Haste is set and vice versa. Slow doubles countdown timers caused by the Doom spell and Condemn. Haste Causes the ATB bar from both characters and monsters to take half as long to fill. Mutually exclusive from Slow; Haste is removed when Slow is set and vice versa. Haste halves countdown timers caused by the Doom spell and Condemn. Stop Stopped creatures cannot act. The duration of Stop depends on the attack setting it. A Stopped target cannot avoid physical attacks, not even with the help of Elven Mantles, Main Gauches, or Aegis Shields. Stopped characters will not Cover for other allies. Timers will not go on; ATB bar will be frozen, Countdown timers, status duration timers, Regen and Poison will not take effect. Note that Sap will continue. Shell Targets with Shell active take only half damage from magical attacks, and magical attacks that are not unblockable have their Hit Rate halved as well. Magical attacks that are almost entirely barrier-piercing are still halved in effect; magical attacks that disregard Magic Defense due to elemental edges are still halved in damage, magical attacks that deal a set amount of damage are unaffected. Shell automatically ends after battle. Protect Targets with Protect active take only half damage from physical attacks. Physical attacks that disregard Defense due to an elemental edge or any other physical attack that ignores Defense completely is still halved by Protect. Protect automatically ends after battle. Reflect The Reflect status allows certain spells to bounce off the target onto the opposing party. These spells will be reflected: *All White spells except for Dispel. *All Black spells except for Drain and Osmose. *Time Magic: Slow, Regen, Haste, Float, Gravity, Stop, Slowga, Graviga, Hastega, Old, and Banish. *Blue Magic: Lv. 5 Death, Lv. 4 Graviga, Lv. 3 Flare, Lv. 2 Old, Aero, Aera, Aeroga, Mind Blast, Mighty Guard, Dark Shock, and Off-Guard. *Enemy Spells: Delta Attack, Search, 100 Gs, Blaster, Gamma Ray, Atomic Rays, Frostbite, Electrocute, and Mega Flare. Hidden Singing Sap Sap causes the current HP of the target to drop by a marginal, absolute amount every interval. Stop will not stop the erosion. The duration of Sap depends on the attack setting it. Sap automatically ends at the end of the battle. Doom Controlled False Image The target cannot be damaged by physical attacks. This status is used only by the false images of Wendigo and Pantera. Erased Jumping Charm Charm status is inflicted by the Dancer ability Flirt and the Lilith Rod. It causes the target to waste its next turn displaying the "Entranced!" message, after which the status wears off. Gallery Category:Status Effect Lists Category:Final Fantasy V